


Wasteland Parlay

by Gaqalesqua, TheDietElf



Series: Collabs [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Banter, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hate Sex, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rival Relationship, Rival Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Spanking, Unstoppable Raider Meets Immovable General, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, another vault suit lost to the ravages of porn, i keep throwing Nora at emotionally and sometimes morally bankrupt men 2k17, i show my love by writing collabs, nora keeps the boots on because of course she does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDietElf/pseuds/TheDietElf
Summary: New gangs of weirdly-dressed raiders attack Nora's settlements under the orders of a mysterious person called 'Shep.' To keep casualties low, Nora tries her hand at diplomacy.It could have gone worse...





	Wasteland Parlay

“How did we lose Oberland station?” Nora asked Preston calmly. Her hands squeezed her arms.

“Raiders came in during the night, backed up by robots,” Preston began. His hand swept across the map of the Commonwealth they’d laid down. “Took out the turrets and shot the guy on artillery first. The other four got out alive when they heard the gunshot and started running.”

“And the raiders? Are they still there?”

“From what we can tell. They’re holed up trying to repair the turrets now.”

“Rust Devils?”

“God, no. Apparently they were...dressed...weird.”

“What kind of weird?” Nora asked, brows furrowing.

“Like...brightly coloured. Animal masks, feathers, stuffed animals sewn onto their armour,” Preston said after a pause. Nora’s brow rose.

“Stuffed animals,” she repeated. “...great. What about the robots?”

“Uh...well, they...the settlers said they...looked like Nuka Cola vending machines. With legs. And Protectron arms. The legs were probably Protectron as well, I guess,” Preston admitted.

“...Raiders in animal masks and robots that look like Nuka Cola vending machines,” Nora said. “Right.”

“What do you want to do about it?” Preston asked.

“Get a scout from Hangman’s to do some recon at Oberland. Clarify what the reports said, make sure the survivors are safe,” Nora replied.

“Got it, ma’am.”

“Nuka Cola vending machines,” she muttered, as he opened the door. “What the hell.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hangman’s Alley,” Nora said. She wasn’t so calm this time. Preston could feel her shaking angrily as they stood next to each other, her furious eyes sweeping the map. “Whilst the scout was out looking over Oberland, we lost Hangman’s Alley. What can you tell me, Garvey? Same idiots in masks with Nuka Cola robots?”

“Nuka Cola robots yes, but this time the attackers weren’t dressed weird,” Preston said.

“What was it  _this time_?” Nora asked.

“Plaid suits.”

“Well, there’s an explanation for that at least,” Nora sighed. “This bunch robbed a clothing store or something. But that doesn’t explain the robots still. Definitely Nuka Cola robots?”

“Yeah. I don’t get it. Where’re they coming from? Is there like, some kind of Nuka Cola factory close by? I figure we’d have found it if it was close.”

Nora froze, her eyes widening.

“No,” she began. “There used to be a Nuka World theme park, though. But...it’s miles away, why the hell would... _how_  would they be getting here?”

Her eyes scanned the map in front of them, and eventually fell on a symbol in the far-left corner.

“What’s this?” she asked, pointing to it. Preston leaned in.

“Uh, I think it was some kinda train station,” he said.

“Fucking Nuka World monorail,” Nora murmured. “New plan. I’m heading to the monorail station.”

“Wait, alone?” Preston asked.

“It’s just recon,” she promised. “I won’t start any fights.”

“Ma’am, with all due respect, that’s the dumbest plan you ever made.”

“I know.”

“Can I at least suggest a better plan?”

“Go ahead.”

Preston pointed to the symbol for Oberland Station. “Take this one back. Hell, we don’t even have to start it up again, just take it back, strip it of the good stuff, and set up shop elsewhere.”

“I still want to go to the Monorail station,” Nora told him.

“I know. But if we take back Oberland, leave the Hangman boys to the city, I can rest a little easier. And ma’am,” Preston coughed, “I can’t actually  _order_  you not to go, but I can keep on telling you how bad that plan is until you give up on it.”

“And I appreciate you caring enough to try.”

 

* * *

 

 

Nora didn’t waste her own men on Oberland.

One mission report to Elder Maxson, and the General was riding a vertibird across the Commonwealth, Gatling laser mounted in place of the minigun as they closed in on her former settlement. Binoculars in hand, she watched the Raiders wandering lazily around the broken tat plants and boxcars. A few were fixing barricades, and bits of turret were strewn over the stone floors she’d built at the north end. There were a couple of them working over the broken defences, and Nora’s lip curled. It had taken her weeks to gather the materials for those.

Still.

Binoculars away, she grabbed hold of the Gatling laser as the Lancer announced their imminent arrival. The moment she had them in her sights, Nora pulled the trigger. Laser blasts spat from the end of the gun, tearing through the assembled Raiders like paper. One, two, three, four, all dropping like flies, and Nora swung the gun around to focus on two by the gate, who tried to run. She didn’t let them get far. A few more hurried to cover, but the settlement didn’t seem to have that many.

“Bring me lower!” she yelled to Wade. “Outside the walls!”

“What’s the status of your turrets, General?”

“Inoperable!”

The Vertibird descended, and landed on the tracks. Nora hopped from the vehicle and pulled her goggles over her eyes. Three heat signatures lit up like candles on Diwali, two by the tower and one behind the wall. Pulling a grenade from her pocket, Nora pulled the pin, counting down a few precious seconds before lobbing it past the open gate. A scream of pain filled the air, the grenade exploding. Nora watched a few body parts fly across the fields.

“You can come out and surrender, or you can get killed!” Nora called. She could see them, huddled against the tower wall, waiting for her to come through. A long pause followed. She heard Wade getting out the bird. “I won’t kill you if you come out, lay down your weapons, and agree to answer some questions!”

“...you swear?” a voice called.

“Often,” Nora replied. “Yes. I promise.” She looked at Wade. “Got my back?”

“Yes ma’am,” the Lancer replied.

Nora turned back and watched as two Raiders appeared from behind the tower, their arms in the air. Wade kept her rifle trained on them as they approached.

“Plaid suits,” Nora realised. “Nice uniforms. Now, who the hell are you both? Where did you come from? And who’s giving you orders?”

“Swear to god, lady, I’m nobody,” one of them said hurriedly. “We’re Operators! We’re just here to make some caps, that’s all we signed up for!”

“Operators?”

“Our gang! Mags and William run it, they’re the ones sent us out here with the others!”

“The ones in the masks?”

“That’s the Pack,” the other chimed in quickly. “Weirdos. Like to pretend they’re animals. Dress like that. Stupid, right?”

“Pretty stupid,” Nora agreed. “So why are you working with this...Pack?”

“Orders from the Overboss,” the first told her.

“In Nuka World?”

“Yeah!”

“Did you take the train?” Nora asked. The second snorted.

“Sure as hell ain’t walking all the way,” he said.

“How many gangs are these?”

“Uh, three? Us, Pack, Disciples.”

“Disciples?”

“Christ, lady, you ain’t wanna go tanglin’ with them,” the first said shakily. “They’re...they’re fuckin’ crazy. And I’m a  _raider_.”

“And your Overboss controls all three?”

“Yeah.”

“How’d that happen?”

Nora could hear music in the background, static and slightly off-tune, but still audible.

“Uh, he ran the Gauntlet a while back, came and killed our old boss,” the second told her.

“Gauntlet?”

“It’s...we lure stupid people into it so they can get killed, but if they don’t, they faced Colter,” the first chimed in. “And the Overboss killed Colter.”

“Colter was the last Overboss, so who’s the new one?” Nora asked.

“Aw, shit man, that’s...Shep,” the second said. “Tall as fuck son of a bitch. Been good to us Raiders though. Cleared out the parks, restored the power, got our place looking nice and shiny.”

“Your place?”

“Well Mags and William live in the Parlour, there’s a stage, and this hot broad who sings most nights,” the first said. Nora’s brow rose. The music was still playing.

“What’s the noise?” she asked.

“Oh, that? That’s Red-Eye. Plays on the radio and shit. He talks a lot of crap but his songs are kind of catchy. Cara’s better though.”

“Where’s it based?”

“Uh, back in the park.”

Nora’s head tilted. “So if your boss was listening, he could hear it?”

“Uh, yeah.”

Nora gestured for the two raiders to follow her, and swept past them into Oberland, following the discordant music. She soon found the source. An old radio was on top of one of the chairs, blaring out some guy playing the guitar.

“Interesting,” she murmured. “Gentlemen. Get the fuck out of here. And don’t you go anywhere  _near_  Hangman’s Alley, or I’ll take you down when I go after  _them._ ”

“Wait, you don’t want us to like, send him a message or somethin’?”

“Boys, trust me when I tell you that like a bullet in the brain, I will definitely get there first.”

“Shit,” the first breathed, and the two women watched them scarper, stumbling over each other and pushing the other out of the way in an effort to get out of Nora’s presence.

The General picked up the radio.

“What’s the plan, ma’am?” Wade asked. Nora headed back to the vertibird.

“I need to send this  _Shep_  guy a message.”

 

* * *

 

 

The usual (off)tones of Redeye’s singing were cut off abruptly as an unfamiliar voice crackled over the radio.

The Overboss--Shep as most people knew him, looked unconcerned as he tilted his head toward the sound, sipping on a whiskey-cola.

“Two idiots squatting in one of my settlements told me that apparently this is the radio station that the raiders in Nuka World are listening to,” it began. Female. Soft, slightly raspy. “So, Shep, I don’t know if you’re listening, but I really hope you are, ‘cause I doubt your lackeys are going to be pleased that they have to actually  _work_  to relay shit to you.”

A scowl pulled at the Overboss’ lips, his long legs propped on the coffee table as he continued to occasionally sip at his drink.

There was a pause. “I just took back Oberland Station from you. I suggest you don’t come looking for it again--”

Cold, hazy blue eyes narrowed at that. Shep did  _not_ like being threatened.

“--because if you do, you’ll get the same treatment your Pack did. You’ve got a choice here with Hangman’s Alley. I can prise it from your gang’s cold, dead hands, or you can come give me a good reason not to.”

Whoever this bitch was, she had some balls calling him out like this.

“My name’s General Pendleton. I’ll let you decide for yourself. You’ve got until the end of today to get back to me on this channel.”

The end of the transmission was signalled by a click, before RedEye’s shit talking began to broadcast again. At this, the Overboss pressed a thumb into the side of his temple, dark brows knitted together as he calculated. He was still gazing at the beat up old radio as if it would give him more information.

A few minutes of silently staring at the radio crept by. As it started to feel oppressive, Gage finally spoke up.

“Uh… Boss?”

“I heard the damn message, Gage.” Shep--James Shepard--downed the last quarter of his drink and set the glass on the table. He took his feet down, almost languidly, and propped his elbows on his knees, “...and of course, so did the whole fucking park.”

“You’re not thinking retaliation, are you?” Gage was using that voice that hinted at an edge of nervousness.

James shot his second a look with a wry smile. “You know I’m not a dumbass like Colter. We figure out what kind of firepower they have currently at the ready, and meanwhile figure out how to keep a foothold on Hangman’s Alley.”

Gage’s shoulders relaxed a little, but he snorted. “You haven’t always been the most level-headed, Boss.”

“Sometimes shit gets to me, I realize that.” A few ideas were starting to push forward in his mind. James smiled suddenly, teeth stark against the dark of his stubble. “Hey, go get Click for me, Gage--”

Almost on cue, the elevator behind them let out a cheerful little ping, and the doors slid open. Stumbling out, an almost bug-eyed array of clumsy limbs and shaggy blonde hair announced themselves.

“B-b-b…” An almost squeaky inhalation as the sun scorched...girl…? stuttered. “B-Boss! I h...H-h-h-heard that ab-buh-buh. Real b-bad shit.” Click stared at them with almost too-wide eyes, and when she smiled she was missing a few of her teeth. “D-d-duh--did you unnneed me to rig up a st…. Stronger b-b-b-broadcast signal?”

“Your timing is always real fucking scary, do you know that, Click?” James stood and stretched. “But yeah, get to work on that. I have a meeting to call.”

 

* * *

 

 

It took about two hours for the Blacks, Mason and Nisha to agree on a plan of action, but upon some tedious explanation on both James and Gage’s part--they did eventually agree to send a message back.

Of all the raiders in the park, Gage could read the Overboss best--and that was what made him real fucking nervous. While his outward demeanour suggested calm, the boss’s careless gait absolutely shouted that he was annoyed as hell. Pointing it out might get him hit though, so Gage followed behind as they made their way back to Click’s workshop.

“All ready, B-b-buh-Boss.”

James settled down in front of a heavily modified mess of radio parts and a microphone, cleared his throat. When Click flipped a switch and gave him a shaky thumbs-up, he leaned into the mouthpiece.

“‘Evening, General,” James’ voice echoed smoothly through the park’s radios. “It seems really obvious you’re fairly competent in your leadership. I’d _hate_ to have this little disagreement lead us to unnecessary bloodshed here.” He paused and let out a smoky chuckle. “Well.  _Mostly hate_  that outcome, anyway.”

There was an audible creak as he shifted in his chair. “Listen, General. Me and mine aren’t some piddly little gang who just want mindless violence like those shitty Commonwealth ‘gangs.’ We just happen to need resources in that area. I’m sure you and your cosy little settlements can spare one or two outposts--and maybe even come to some kind of  _agreement_ that benefits all of us, hmm?” The last syllable ended in a low tone that suggested a grin.

The Overboss seemed to add as an afterthought, “I’ll send some of mine to Oberland with a proposal, and a different frequency so we can negotiate personally. Sound good to you, General?”

James leaned back in his chair and Click flipped off the mic.

Well, if the ones he sent didn’t report back, he’d have an answer.

 

* * *

 

 

“We’re not making deals with raiders,” Preston said firmly as Nora drafted what she would say in return.

“It’s not a deal,” she pointed out. “Not yet. Not until I actually know if he’s trustworthy. He’s clearly got a brain, otherwise he’d just keep sending goons at us.”

“And what happens if you don’t like what he’s asking for?” Preston asked.

“Then we show him what I did to Oberland’s little invading force,” she replied.

“General…”

“I know,” she said softly. “I don’t like it either. But, trust me. Once we’re done with meeting this Shep guy, we’ll know what the next step is.”

“Ma’am!” a voice called from outside. Nora jumped to her feet, leaning out of the window of the signal tower. Two raiders stood outside the gates, their eyes darting between her and another group of raiders behind them. Nora climbed down the stairs, striding through the gate and pausing a few feet away.

“You the General?” one of them asked shakily. His face was covered in paint. Nora nodded, crossing her arms.

“Shep sent you?”

“Y-yeah. Got something for you.”

He held out a slip of paper to her. Nora took it.

“Thank you,” she said. Her eyes fell to his neck, and then his friend’s neck. Thick collars encircled their throats. She resisted the urge to raise a hand to her own neck. Nora could have sworn she heard the crackle of static, and the group behind them jumped back.

The cheerful, shrill giggle of Click was distorted by the small radio on their collars and both raiders went white. Nora took one look at them, and hurriedly stepped away, putting a few feet between them.

“G-god… Oh god…” The one with the face paint stood rooted in place, his mouth looking fairly fishlike as he listened to Click’s stammering little taunt.

“Eeny...muh-muh-muh...meeny...muh--miny…” Another giggle, and then the sound of a click, “...you!!”

Facepaint stood in shock as his companion’s head exploded like a ripe melon full of bloatflies--completely unaware that he had pissed himself. Nora jumped back hurriedly, drawing her pistol and pointing it at the raiders behind Facepaint.

“Jesus, Click,” one of them muttered.

“Would anyone like to explain what the hell that was?!” Nora barked, her expression furious.

“These two’re, what you call it, traitors,” one of the suits called. “Click fixed ‘em with bomb collars, stop ‘em running away. You don’t gotta worry about it, lady. She’s had her fun.”

The scrap of paper in Nora’s hand had a small splatter of blood on it. It was hard to tell what it might’ve come from, but that was the sort she was going to be dealing with.

“Why don’t you run back to your boss and tell him I have an issue with his workplace hygiene,” Nora suggested, pocketing the paper. “Preston, make sure they leave. I have a call to make.”

The Minuteman nodded, and Nora headed back into the settlement, closing the windows and doors she’d installed months back. She pulled the frequency out of her pocket, and tuned in, making sure the mic was switched on.

“--and turn down that  _goddamned_  Nuka-Cola jingle!!” It was unmistakably Shep’s voice.

Then the shrill voice of Click. “Uh--the m-m-m-mic’s on Overb-boss.”

“You’re damn right it is,” Nora drawled. “One of your lackeys just blew a guy’s head off whilst he was standing in front of me. Did you know that’s generally considered impolite unless he’s trying to kill me?”

The Overboss’s voice came in clearer, and it was obvious he was sitting closer to his microphone now. “Eh. If I don’t let Click blow off steam on occasion, she gets a little unhinged.”

A small ‘s-sorry b-b-bout that b-boss’ was heard in the background.

“So. General was it?” Shep began conversationally.

“That’s correct.”

“ _Great_. Listen here, General. It’s obvious from--” The sound of a few shuffling papers, “--some of these reports that you happen to have a few big-dicked friends.”

“Is that envy?”

A low chuckle. “Hardly, sweetheart. But the tin-can brigade really puts a damper on my plans here. Not that it wouldn’t be a real good time but--I doubt either of us want to totally deplete our resources here.”

Nora swallowed, a ball of heat coiling in her at the sound of his laughter. “All right. I’ll play nice with your people for once. You said you need resources in that area. Why?”

“Let’s just say I’m gettin’ real tired of those Commonwealth shitbag gangs edging in on my space. Especially those goddamned Gunners.”

“Listen, everyone has Gunner problems sometimes,” Nora said. “That doesn’t mean you get to snatch two of my settlements out from beneath my nose.”

“Considering last we heard, your little Minuteman army got fucked over, we weren’t exactly expecting more than a few farmers.” A pause as he sighed. “Though,  _clearly_  our info was outdated--because now I’m hearing rumours you’ve got that big fort back.”

“Yeah, I have a big scary Castle now,” she agreed. “I killed a Mirelurk Queen for it and got a really nice hat out of the bargain. But I’ll give you credit, Shep. You’ve clearly got brains. Went straight for the turrets, brought your robots with you to distract the missiles, and took it in a few minutes. Still, if you were only expecting a few farmers, that’s sort of...overkill, isn’t it? You could almost call it  _compensation_  for something.”

“Why don’t you and I get together and you can  _find out_  if I’m compensating or not?” Shep quipped, but continued. “I figured they’d just run when they saw us coming in proper force--and a few scouts told us about the turrets ahead of time. We want the damn post, not them.” Though he left,  _not yet anyway_  unsaid.

After another pause he finally sighed. “Listen, General Sweetcheeks. This is currently going nowhere. Why don’t you and I figure a place to--what’s the word--Parlay? Neutral ground. No weapons.”

It was clear Shep  _really_ wanted in on the Commonwealth. Though the Gunners almost seemed like too light of a reason. Then again, who really understood gang skirmishes between Raiders.

“You want to parlay,” Nora repeated. “Give me a good reason why.”

“Because even if you can beat us, you still don’t want all those shit-covered little farmers caught in the middle. And I can promise you, we’ll take a bunch of you down with us if we go. You’re smart enough to swing with that enemy of my enemy deal because it sounds like the goddamned Gunners have been a pain in your ass too.”

“True. But my only problem is that right now, I  _really_  can’t be sure that you won’t just turn and bite my guys in the ass the moment all your troubles are out of sight. You understand.”

“We’ll just have to burn that bridge when we get to it, won’t we.”

“That’s the worst malaphor I ever heard.” Nora paused, her nail tapping against the table top. “Not a lot of options here. Well, there’s plenty of options, but the ones I like all seem like the ones you wouldn’t. And you’re right. You’d take down a lot of my men in the process of me acting on those options.”

“Knew you were smart. So, what’ll it be?”

“Neutral ground. I’ll find a building near Hangman’s Alley that’s crawling with lowlifes and we both send men to take it out. Once it’s clear, you and I can meet there.”

“Agreed.”

“Guess I’ll see you soon,  _Sheep_.”

 

* * *

 

 

Nora decided to break open some of the boarded-up apartment blocks, and a day or so after the message was sent, she radioed back to give the raider boss the location. There were plenty of abandoned buildings just outside of Hangman’s Alley for them to host a meeting in. Preston didn’t say anything after the first time he told her his opinion of the plan, but Nora could tell he was mad.

Shep’s raiders turned up promptly, this time without bomb collars, but there were 3, maybe 4, actual humans. The rest were robots. Nora thought back to Isabel Cruz’ factory and wondered if she should do the same.

At least, she did, until she was in the signal tower at Oberland when a raider came up the stairs and handed her a box.

“What’s this?” she asked suspiciously, refusing it.

“Uh, dunno, boss asked me to hand it to you,” she replied. Nora frowned.

“Open it.”

“He said you’re the only one meant to.”

“All right. You hold it, I’ll open it. And if it’s a bomb, you’re going with me.”

The woman froze, and Nora examined the box. It...it had a fucking  _ribbon._  She slowly pulled, loosing the ribbon and pushing it from the top of the box. She carefully gripped the lid of the box and pulled it free, setting it to one side. Both women immediately dropped the packaging, taking a few steps back. A moment past, their breathing heavy. Another moment. Nothing happened. Nora reached for the box, picking it up.

“You can go,” she told the raider. “Did you get paid for this job?”

The raider shrugged. “Sure. And like hell I work for free.”

Inside the box was a swath of blue fabric, flowy, and folded between the layers of--it was a dress--was a handwritten note. It wasn’t beautiful handwriting by any means, but it was neat and legible.

 _Heard blue was the colour you Minutemen wore._   _Baa. -Shep._

The raider was already gone, but Nora kicked the door shut anyway, putting the box on the desk. She pulled the pile of cloth from the box and  _oh, god_ , it  _was_  a dress, light and airy and-

And there was no way she’d be able to wear underwear in it.

“You fucking  _jackass!_ ” Nora hissed, her face flushing. She stuffed the dress back into the box, hurriedly shoving the lid back on and doing up the ribbon. “Ugh!”

The urge to call him just to…

No, that was what he wanted. He wanted to piss her off. She gazed back at the box. It was  _beautiful_. Where had he found it?!

 

* * *

 

 

“I dunno, Boss, even for you that prank was pretty stupid.” Gage said conversationally as they travelled. They had maybe another hour on the road, since he had let the bots and his raiders go ahead of him.

The Overboss was whistling cheerfully and Gage rolled his eyes in response.

“C’mon Boss. What is it you really got going here? Because it sure as hell ain’t just beef with the Gunners.”

James Shepard stopped, turned.

“This conversation is done, Gage. You told me you trusted me, so you better damn well act like it.”

Gage looked pretty fucking unsatisfied with that answer.

“I’ll tell you when I know we can move ahead with this, alright? For now just keep shit in order.”

“Right…” replied the second in command, resigned. But he at least knew the Overboss hadn’t steered them wrong yet.

The paint on the building had long since weathered off--but it was in surprisingly good shape. James saw his raiders standing around a fire barrel, a few smoking, one absentmindedly humming the Nuka-World jingle. The bots floated about listlessly, but all seemed in surprisingly fair order. A few Minutemen were standing on the opposite side of the street, guns in hand. Their fingers were resting on the triggers, and they were watching the raiders like a Yao Guai on the hunt.

Gage jogged ahead a ways, to meet the other raiders and James strolled casually up behind them.

“Overboss!” The raider woman who had handed Nora his present stepped forward. “Damn--can you believe that bitch made me think you were gonna off me for a sec?”

James snorted. “With all the caps I just paid you? Use your goddamned head, Twiggy.”

At least she had the sense to look embarrassed. “Sorry, Boss.”

“What do you want us to do now?” Another piped up.

“You all wait out here,  _don’t start any shit_ , and just be on guard. There’re still mutants and dog packs wandering around. Gage, you come in with me--and wait with the General’s second.”

“Sure thing, Boss.”

Damn, but it was good to have someone reliable at his back again.

James rolled his shoulders a bit and turned toward the entrance to the apartment building--Gage trailing behind him and pausing at the doorjamb.

“Knock knock,” James called cheerfully, stepping in without hesitation.

Preston looked up from his position on the wall, holding his musket.

“You must be Shep,” he said. He could barely keep the disdain from his voice. “Disarm everything you’ve got, and go upstairs. First door on your left. Anyone is hurt, anyone is  _killed_ , the Brotherhood is going to chew your boys up like jerky.”

“Could say the same for you folks,” Gage said with a sneer. “Go ahead and shoot at us. Even if we go down, our bots’ll turn you all into craters.” Click had made sure to arm each of them with mini-nukes.

James chuckled easily again. “Play nice with the toy soldier, Gage. We’re here to talk, remember?” He pulled a combat knife from his boot and stabbed the point into the desk, pulled a few frag grenades from his belt and set them down. From a holster inside his coat he pulled a western-style revolver, and tugged the strap across his chest so that he could remove a crude but effective looking automatic rifle from across his back.

After a pause he grinned. “Right. This too.” And from his coat pocket he pulled out a folding utility knife. Faintly carved into the handle were some worn initials.

“You done?” Preston asked, pushing open a door. He looked at Gage, and gestured for him to step inside.

“What, you looking to do a full cavity search or something?”

“Don’t give me ideas.”

Gage watched James turn toward the door Preston had opened. He stayed as far opposite as he could to the Minuteman, looking pretty unhappy about the situation.

“Up the stairs. First door on your left, like I said.”

 

* * *

 

 

The Overboss’ bootsteps were heavy on the stairs, and would be the first thing Nora would hear of him before he pushed open the door. She leant back against the desk behind her, arms crossed. The room was fairly sparsely furnished, an old couch in the corner with a long low table running parallel to it. A single chair tucked behind the desk. Her hands squeezed her arms as she watched the handle turn.

Shep’s eyes swept the room as he entered, settling finally on Nora herself.

“Shame. You’re not wearing the dress I sent.”

“I like what I’m wearing,” she shot back.

His pale blue eyes roamed over her curves and he smirked. “I think I like it too, heh.”

Nora bristled, just a little. The man was big, tanned, his eyes and forehead smeared with black paint. The smirk was irritating but she found herself enjoying the way it curved his lips upward.

She reached behind her, picking up the chair from behind the desk, and placed it down in front of her. “Have a seat, Shep. And maybe you and I can come to some kind of  _agreement._ ”

“It’s Shepard.” He settled down, propping his boots up on the desk and making himself comfortable.

“So,” Shepard began, “I need Hangman’s Alley.”

“You expect me to believe that’s the only one you want?” Nora asked.

“Want and  _need_ are two different things here, General.”

“You’re a raider, smart or not. Okay. Why do you  _need_  a settlement in the middle of the city?”

“It’s one of the better locations to ambush Gunner messengers, first off. And secondly, it seems like it’d be the most negotiable considering all your other little settlements are farms. So if there’s one I  _need_ , it makes sense that it’s the one you’d find least useful.”

“It’s right next to Diamond City, don’t you think that’s maybe a  _little_  too convenient?” Nora pointed out, crossing her legs.

“So raiders like convenience. That surprise you?”

He watched her legs, eyes trailing over the way her black leather boots moved as she crossed them.  _Thigh-high_. Christ, how’d anyone in the Minutemen get anything done when their General looked like this?

“I don’t think Diamond City likes it much,” Nora shot back. She noticed his eyes fall before they found hers again. “What kind of Gunner trouble are you having?”

“After that clusterfuck at Quincy, they decided they had the balls to spread out and start nabbing our supplies, some of our bases--that sort of shit. Colter didn’t do shit about it, so now I am left to clean up that mess.”

“You know there’s a whole bunch of them in the HalluciGen building?” Nora said. “It’s not far.”

“Sure. Why do you think I want Hangman’s?” Shepard sat up, setting his feet on the ground and standing. “Raiders like pillaging and shit, sure. But goddamn if I’m the type to send my dumbass crew into a meat grinder against you.”

He cracked his neck, stretched a little. “At least not  _now._  And maybe not for the foreseeable future while I’m in charge,  _if_  we manage to come to some terms.”

“If,” she agreed. “So, right now, my main motivation for letting you keep Hangman’s Alley is that you’re providing more bodies to fight Gunners. All right. It’s a start. What else?”

“Well, if you don’t want us ambushing caravans, we’ll need a food supply too. My raiders ain’t farmers.”

Nora  _laughed_. “Uh-uh, your boys are going to have to learn to fend for themselves, even if that means behaving themselves and buying their meals like good kids. I don’t think you need me to explain to you that I won’t let you keep this place if you’re going to attack innocent people.”

Shepard let out a snort of annoyance. “Sure, that’ll fly real well with a bunch of med-x junkies. Really, sweetheart, if shit is nice and easy for them, they get less bored because then they can fuck and get drunk and high all they want. Maybe a few’ll even work as caravan guards if they get too restless.” He muttered. “Goddamn useless bastards.”

“Or you could raid other raiders,” Nora suddenly said. “There’s plenty of them close by. Mutants too, but I might actually understand if you steered clear of them.”

A harsh laugh escaped the Overboss at that. “Now who wants us to do the work for them?” He stared at her, but seemed to look past her briefly as he turned the idea over in his head.

“That shit’d only last so long.” Shepard’s voice was low, but somewhat thoughtful. “Playing goodie two-shoes like that.”

“You’re not playing goodie two-shoes,” she pointed out. “You’re taking out rival gangs, shit or not, and taking their stuff. You’re not sharing it among the settlements like I do. You’re keeping it. For yourself. Are your boys really going to get bored with that?”

Shepard levelled his gaze on Nora, a distant sort of stillness in his expression. “Sure that’d work out on the surface. But what’s to say as soon as we pick off those guys, you won’t turn around and stab us in the back?”

“I don’t know, Shepard, I’m the one with the biggest gun here and I  _still_  haven’t killed you,” she drawled. “Tell you something. Why don’t you ask my friends whether or not I keep my promises? Because I’m a little pissed right now that the  _raider_  is doubting my ability to hold to my agreements.” She paused. “And  _trust_  me, if my boys attacked yours against my orders, they’d be in the shit with me as much as yours would with you.”

His next words were said through bared teeth, “Real cute. Because  _trust_  is what got me where I’m at.”

“You wanted an agreement.” Nora’s voice was soft, almost dangerous. “Trust got  _me_  where I am, and I’m doing just as well as you. Now, you’re asking for supplies, and I’m offering you places to hit. You won’t get more than that from me, and I’ll be damned if I let your raiders touch innocents. So that leaves us with problems if you wanna keep this attitude up, doesn’t it?”

Shepard took two steps toward her, practically caging her in as he towered over her. His eyes were a little more grey-white than blue, and there was the distinct impression that he was angry about something  _else_  entirely.

“You have no idea what’s at stake here.” His voice was a low growl. Nora felt it as a pulse of heat between her crossed thighs, but she kept her face neutral, gazing directly into his furious eyes.

“I don’t know, the idea of allowing a raider gang to run rogue through the Boston ruins is a pretty big risk to take,” she shot back. Oh, he was  _close._

The raider leaned closer, his palms against the desk on either side of her. His next words were quiet, angry.

“I’ll let you in on the fact that shit’s personal. But that’s it. That’s why I  _need_  this goddamn pissass little alley in the middle of the goddamn city.”

Nora blinked. “Then hold it, and grow it, and feed it your damn self if you need it that badly,” she told him. “If I hand it over to you, it’s not my problem until you  _make_  it my problem.”

Part of him wanted to throttle her because she was yet another unneeded barrier to jump over. He was angry now. And a raider. And when raiders got angry, they used physical force.

The smart part of him made him grab for her wrists instead of her throat. “You are an infuriating bitch, you know that?”

Nora twisted her arms out of his grip, shoving at his shoulders. “Why do you think  _I’m_  the one wearing the cool hat?” she sniped. “Do you think you’re going to scare me into doing what you want?”

Shepard’s lips twisted into a wry smile as he was made aware, yet again, that brute force was not going to work. Damn did this lady have balls of steel.

“If you weren’t such a bleeding heart, you’d make a pretty damn good raider.”

“I’m friends with the Brotherhood, aren’t I?”

As his anger ebbed, he was suddenly aware that his legs were touching her knees, and that that real sexy mouth of hers was awfully close. Shepard licked his lips. Nora’s eyes dropped to watch his tongue sweep out. Her arms crossed.

He didn’t miss that.

In fact, he fixed his eyes on hers with a sudden flare of hopeful curiosity, Shepard wondered if he could at least get a little bit of enjoyment out of this situation.

“...I’m getting the sense that you’re a woman who’s into a bit of danger.”

“Is that you trying to convince me, or convince yourself?” Nora asked. Her face was just a little flushed, but she moved to swing her legs off the desk, to the other side where Shepard was  _not_.

“Oh I don’t need to convince myself, sweetcheeks,” he flashed her a toothy grin and moved to trap her again, “I’m a raider. I  _know_ what I like.”

“And you like to  _take_  what you like,” Nora’s tone was frosty, but only just. “Is this what you’re doing now? So what, you sleep with me, and I give you Hangman’s Alley for whatever you need it for?”

“You’re the one who brought sleeping together to the table. I didn’t say it.” He leaned closer to her. “And who said this had to be part of the negotiation? Maybe I just think that lipstick of yours would look good all over me.”

Nora couldn’t stop herself from swallowing, but she still managed to narrow her eyes at him. “Please. You wouldn’t suddenly start taking an interest in what you think I like out of the blue, not when you’re trying to convince me not to get violent.”

“I’ll take any advantage where I can get it.” He leaned into her, his chest bumping against her crossed arms. He hovered there, just over her mouth. Nora knew she should lean away.

“Yeah, that’s why you’re a raider,” she murmured, her eyes fixing on the black paint smeared around his eyes before they focused on the hazy blue-grey irises.

“Exactly right.” Shepard moved his lips to her ear, his words curling against her in a puff of heat and breath. “If I see an opportunity...say… a sexy, sweet thing wrapped in a skin tight blue jumpsuit. Well--what man in his right mind wouldn’t let a few filthy things cross his mind?”

The palms of his hands were hot, even through the jumpsuit, as he trailed them up her thighs slowly, resting them there.

“What do you say? Should I make you come until you’re begging?” Shepard gave her thighs a little squeeze as he purred lustfully into her ear. He pressed his lips a little lower, his two-day stubble rasping against the edge of her jaw, “My first name’s James if you need something to scream...”

Nora’s eyes fluttered shut without her permission, a sharp breath leaving her. She could already picture him leaning over her with his fingers buried in her. Would the paint smudge when his skin burned against hers? What did he  _look_  like beneath his clothes? She resisted the urge to uncoil her arms despite the warm body pressing against her. When the sharp feeling of stubble grazed her neck, she groaned, her core throbbing.

“I doubt I’ll be screaming it,” she managed. It was a good thing her arms and legs were crossed because it kept him at that length away, but her thighs squeezed together and sent a bolt of pleasure straight to her sex. And if she uncrossed them, Shepard was just going to slide right between them and-

 _Oh_ , that was a pretty picture. Nora bit her lip.

“No? But you’re already making cute little sounds.” Shepard grazed his teeth lightly across the soft skin of her neck. She smelled good. She made another noise as he nipped her. Nora could feel...irritation? It was bubbling up inside her. She wanted him to do what she expected, hell, what she  _wanted_ , and pull her arms open. Because if she did it herself…

It might’ve been a surprise to her that under the smell of the grease paint on his face, there was a faint, lingering smell of soap--light, airy, and completely clashing with the way his fingers suddenly dug into her thighs.

“Now you look like you’re  _expecting_ something from me.”

“You’re surprising me,” she admitted, her voice drawling the words out. “You seem to understand the concept of consent.”

“Only just.”

Shepard suddenly pried her legs apart, probably bruising, stepping between them. Heat rushed up Nora’s spine, her lips parting as she gasped softly, a hint of pain colouring her voice. The urge to uncross her arms only grew.

Wrapping his hands around her waist, he jerked her forward so their hips were flush against one another.

“Holding back because you’re ashamed you wanna fuck a Raider?”

“Wouldn’t you?” she shot back.

“Lost my shame a  _long_  time ago, babe,” Shepard replied, his hands crawling slowly up some damn luscious curves to finally wrap around her wrists, “and now I think I’m starting to lose patience.”

“No surprise there,” Nora murmured.

In a smooth motion, he pulled her arms apart and pushed her down against the desk. Her hat toppled off and hit the floor with a dull thump. Nora didn’t protest, just took a sharp breath at the sudden change in position.

Leaning over her, the raider caught the zip of her suit between his teeth and grinned ferally up at her. Slowly, keeping her wrists pinned, he worked the zipper down a fraction of an inch at a time. The General’s leather-clad thigh brushed against him as she tensed up, just a little. Warm air wisped across her stomach.

“Shepard sounds better to say than James,” she admitted as the zipper reached the end of the row of teeth. “Besides, if you’re as good as you say you are, I might have to stick to Shep.”

Oh, that admission was getting him going.

“Shep it is,” he said as he watched her breasts for a breath, “and Shep isn’t really as nice as James is.”

“I’d say that’s a matter of personal opinion.” Her brow was quirked. Was she trying to piss him off?

“You won’t be needing this anymore.” Slipping his thumbs under the open fabric of her vault suit, he tugged until there was a distinct rip.

“Is this because I didn’t wear the dress?” Nora asked sharply. There was a mean, taunting smile on her face when she looked up at him. It hid the way she swallowed at the now ruined suit.

He paused long enough to shed the heavy coat he wore, his shirt pulled against his very broad chest and shoulders. Nora bit her lip as she looked him over, resisting the urge to plant her boot on his ass and pull him closer.

An appreciative growl rumbled through him as he pressed his calloused hands against her, leaning into her neck to nip at the delicate flesh near her pulse. He swept his tongue over it. The fluttering betrayed the excitement she was trying to hide. Goddamn was it going to be fun to hear her pant. He wanted to leave some bruises on that  _ass._ Hell, he wanted to mark her up and ravish her so it was obvious that he’d been there--and she wouldn’t forget it anytime soon. Shep splayed his fingers just under her breasts, covering her ribs, before pushing them under her bra to cup her unbelievable tits. Nora gave him a soft pant as a reward, leaning up on her elbows.

With a surprising--or unsurprising--deftness he had no trouble unclasping her bra, yanking it off of her so that her breasts would bounce. Damn, this woman had a fine rack. He dipped his head to them and caught a nipple ruthlessly between his teeth--just edging that line between pleasure and pain. Nora’s hand grabbed a vicious handful of his hair and she tugged his mouth up. Her eyes were narrowed, staring into his.

“I’m made of flesh and bone and  _nerve-endings_ , Shep, not stone,” she growled.

 _Oh yes,_ now he was getting somewhere. That look she gave him was really fucking sexy. He massaged the breast he had nipped, a cheeky grin on his face and his tongue between his teeth. He brushed a thumb across her nipple, enjoying her fingers tugging at his hair. Nora wanted to slap the smug expression off his handsome face but  _worse_  was the growing urge to kiss him.

“Can’t help myself when there’s this half-naked broad I get to fondle.”

His voice feigned innocence and he began to circle her nipple gently with a thumb. Nora let her head fall back against the table, thigh rubbing against his hip.

Heat coiled at the base of his spine. His pants were starting to get uncomfortable, but he could play longer. And part of him wondered what those prissy little Minutemen would do if he walked out of this building with that red, red lipstick all over his mouth.

 _Fuck it_ , was his final decision, and he crawled onto the desk as much as room would allow. Nora’s eyes watched him as he moved, confused.

“Get over here, baby,” he commanded, slipping a hand behind her neck and pulling her mouth to his. Nora let out a muffled squeak of surprise, the pet name and the command making her stomach flip as warmth pooled there and  _dropped_. Her eyes fluttered shut, a hand sliding out of his hair and cupping the back of his neck.

Shep slid his tongue across her lower lip, grinding his mouth against hers so she’d open up. The General’s lips parted, sucking in air. His kiss was suffocating, stealing her breath as much as he stole everything else. A noise between a growl and a groan escaped him, and the hand on her breast teased at her nipple again. Nora’s chest rose and fell sharply as she took in tiny breaths between kisses, a little moan buzzing against his lips.

He pulled back just enough to capture her lower lip with his teeth, pulling her up so he could push the coat and the remains of that damn suit off of her shoulders. The coat made a heavy noise as it fell to floor. The hell was it made of?

But that gorgeously dark skin of hers was exposed, and he pulled her against him so that her nipples would rub against the fabric of his shirt. Nora instinctively grabbed for his shoulders, the clingy blue suit still hugging her forearms. She could feel the outline of his cock against her core. She was still panting from the rough kisses. Some of her hair was starting to come loose from the bun. His mouth was smeared with dark red lipstick, and she raised a hand to wipe it away.

Shepard growled, his eyes narrowing as he snatched her wrist.

“Leave it.”

“Why?”

“Why do you  _think_?” He pushed his hips against that burning spot between her legs and moved in for another kiss.

“It’s really not your colour,” she gasped, just before his lips muffled her.

This time he was absolutely merciless with his mouth, his tongue probing, stubble scraping against her skin. Occasionally he used his teeth, nipping and scraping and biting. Damn did he want to leave some teeth marks on her neck--just visible enough--so Shepard pulled away from her mouth and did it. Starting with kisses along her jaw, moving down to her pulse with nibbles, and then he bit at the bend of her neck, rolling his hips against her as he did so. Nora’s fingers dug into his shirt, sharp little moans escaping her as the little flares of pain and pleasure rushed through her each time his teeth touched her.

“You’re gonna be a lot louder than that when you’re riding my cock, sweetheart,” He grabbed her thighs-god _damn_  these were nice--and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his torso. Shep needed her on that couch, naked, with the pressure of her legs around his head. Nora let out a sharp cry as he picked her up.

Throwing her down on the couch, he immediately began to pull off the rest of her clothes, tearing where he had to. He wanted those boots to stay on. Nora’s whole body flushed as her suit was shredded in his grip, a few scraps clinging to her from the thigh and below. She was half-tempted to tear at his shirt in revenge.

When enough of the suit was out of the way he, kindly he thought, pulled her panties off of her without destroying them. A small shiver ran up the length of her body.

Shep spread her legs wide and took a pause to admire the view. God- _fucking-dammit_  if this wasn’t the hottest view he’d had in a while. Oh he was looking forward to this part. He knelt at the edge of the couch with a lurid expression on his face. Nora took a breath.

“Hope you like the ride.”

He bit at her inner thigh, tracing the mark with his tongue and then kissed his way closer to her sex. Nora’s breath hitched each time the stubble scraped across her leg, her hands planting firmly in the couch and gripping tightly to the cushions.

Damn but he really just wanted to fucking plow her right now--but he knew it wouldn’t be as  _good._  It never was as satisfying to hit and run. It would also take away some of the fun of rubbing his ‘conquest’ into the faces of all of the people outside as he marched out. His lips brushed lightly against her outer lips before he skipped over to languidly lick and nibble at her other thigh. Nora’s nails dug into the fabric.

“Shit, General, you smell good.” He kissed his way back to that delicious looking cunt of hers. Nora’s hips bucked.

“Nothing at all like us filthy ass raider junkies…” He swept his tongue lightly up her slit, still speaking conversationally. He licked his lips. “...taste even better than you smell, too.”

She moaned softly, biting her lips. His mouth wasn’t close enough to scratch her with the stubble lining his jaw, but she resisted the urge to grab his hair.

Pulling her legs around his shoulders he used his hands to spread her, staring into her face as he lowered his mouth. Shepard needed to hear that pretty voice of hers, so he took her clit between his lips and sucked once, hard, before swirling his tongue around it a few times. A slapping sound filled the room as Nora clapped her hand over her mouth, hard enough to sting her lips. She had to pull her eyes away from his because even though his mouth was busy, she could see the  _smirk_  as he looked at her.

He used only his mouth to ravish her here as much as he had kissing her mouth. Those little shudders, her muffling herself desperately, just drove him to work harder. Her back arched, her smothered noises still audible to him, and slowly getting louder. Didn’t matter that her other hand was grasping desperately at the seat of the couch. As he sucked on her clit, her legs snapped tight around his head, the soft leather brushing his hair as tremors rushed through her.

Shep hummed into her as her legs tightened, her desperate sounds were really getting to him--but he didn’t have the time to undo his belt. Instead, he pushed a finger into her, then another. He watched her press her other hand over the first, but not before a sharp, whimpering gasp filled the room, as shaky as the tremor that ran through her legs.

He wanted her body to rock against his face. Ever-so-slowly, he pumped his fingers in and out of her, purposely missing that  _spot_  inside of her that he felt upon first pushing into her. His mouth was remorseless on her clit as he worked--then with a particularly languid swirl of his tongue, he crooked his fingers to find that rough little patch inside of her. Her body bowed towards him suddenly, her hands tangling into his hair, and she made a sound like she’d been shot. As his hand kept moving, he could hear her sucking in breath, almost  _strangled_. Was she trying to keep herself from crying out?

Oh she was holding back alright. That she had practically been biting on her knuckles proved that to Shepard. He was looking forward to her nails raking down his back. He withdrew from her entirely, staring at her as he slipped his slick fingers into his mouth. He’d wiped her lipstick all over her sex. Shit, looked like he’d need to kiss her again. Not that he was complaining.

Nora leaned back against the couch, a hand on her quickly loosening hair as she closed her eyes. Her sex was throbbing with the need for fulfilment, and she refused to look at the smug raider that was currently sucking his fingers clean.

Shepard leaned back a little, beginning to undo the buttons of his shirt one at a time. He was starting to get a little too warm for the damn thing anyway. The dark of his chest hair highlighted the scars that crossed his well-defined torso, the worst of them looking to be a burn similar to the one on the side of his forehead. The General’s eyes were openly tracing his body, drawn to the movement when his fingers had pulled from between his lips.

He flashed her a smile as he discarded the shirt. Reaching up, he encircled her wrists and pulled them down to her sides, gripping tightly enough that she couldn’t easily pull them away.

“I wanna hear you sing, sweetcheeks.”

“ _Nora_ ,” she panted, glaring at him.

“Nora…” the raider rolled her name around his mouth as if he were tasting it. He licked his lips. “Nora, huh? Sweet as your cunt.”

“Didn’t realise raiders fell victim to clichés,” she commented breathlessly.

“What you don’t know about raiders might surprise you,  _Nora._ ” He pushed his way toward her sex again.

“I never made much effort to learn.”

Any other quips he may have replied with were dropped as he pressed his mouth between her folds, keeping a tight grip on her wrists. Nora’s head fell back against the cushions, her eyes squeezing shut.

He was not going to stop until she was quaking and trying to pull away, swirling his tongue around her, nibbling at her outer lips, using every part of his mouth to devour her in any way he could. There was the growing tension in his own body as his dick began to pulse for want of touch. It only got worse when Nora let out a cry, the loudest noise he’d gotten from her so far. It was filled with  _frustration_ , both from him having teased her, and if he had to guess?

Nora might  _want_  this, but there was no way in hell she could forget she was fucking a  _raider_. And the idea that she was still fighting, trying to take control, and  _failing_ …

His dick was definitely hard now. And damn did he want to see what she’d look like riding it. He flicked his tongue over her clit again, pulling another cry from her lips as her hands twisted into fists just below his fingers. Shame he couldn’t slide his own fingers back into her, not like this.

But he did want to frustrate her. Something to get that blood pumping. Things could get fun if she got mad. Well-- _more_ mad anyway. Shep turned his head to add another set of teeth marks to her inner thigh with a deep, needy growl. The effect was immediate. Nora let out bark of pain and her thighs snapped shut around his head, pressing his face flush against her core. Her wrists were twisting in his grip again, trying to free themselves.

He abruptly let go of her hands, holding her up at an angle as he continued to enthusiastically eat her out. Nora’s hands immediately flew to his hair, pulling painfully as her legs tensed beneath the leather covering her. Shit but that bite of pain really revved him up. He shifted her so he could hold her up with one hand and leave the other free to slide into her again. Nora’s hips immediately bucked, her wet warmth squeezing down on the intrusion as a curse escaped her lips. Her hips shifted forward a tad, body leaning further into the couch.

Now he crooked his fingers against that spot inside of her, working her clit with his lips and tongue. He wanted her over the edge--and well beyond it--before he rawed her. Nora seemed to recoil for a moment when his fingers touched her but her hands simply pulled harder, her body moving with each stroke.

She could feel that familiar sensation of her stomach  _swooping_  and knew she was seconds from coming. She hadn’t met his eyes again since he’d gone back to eating her out, and when she dared hazard a look, the hunger and the  _smugness_  in his gaze made her pulse. Her thighs tensed, and she bit back the desire to say his name. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of-

_Oh god._

His mind was losing focus on being smug because now all he could think, like a mantra, was that he wanted to take her for everything she had. He wanted to  _tear her apart_. The way she roiled and rolled just hit that primal  _need_ in him, and he wanted to fuck her until she was chanting his name.

Her body was sticky with sweat as she inhaled sharply, trying her damndest to keep her voice  _down_ , not to allow the burning pleasure he was stoking to pull his name from her. But her mouth didn’t care. Her eyes widened, and if anyone had walked in on that moment, she would’ve looked like a woman in pain. Her voice cracked, releasing the powerful cry from her throat. His name filled the room, a sharp  _SHEP!_  as her body tensed up, thighs squeezing tightly. Relief flooded her and she lost the will to think as her orgasm rushed through her.

Even as she came, he didn’t stop stroking his fingers against that pulsing wetness. Shep pulled at her clit again, sucking ruthless and greedy. Nora found herself tearing at his hair, her legs jerking away from his body as she fought him. The raider grabbed hold of her, his grip unyieldingly tight. Nora scrabbled, sharp keens of pleasured pain escaping her mouth, and planted both feet on his shoulders as Shep’s fingers mercilessly abused that sweet spot. He was rewarded with a half-scream of overstimulated pleasure as her hips jerked, and, shaking, Nora shoved, pushing the raider away and onto the floor.

Shep was laughing as his ass hit the floor. He honestly wasn’t expecting such a good reaction from her, and it felt  _damn good_ to know she’d have to live with even the slightest memory of this. Of course, he wasn’t  _done_ with her. Hell fucking no he wasn’t.

“You got good legs.” His tone was conversational, teasing. Mild despite the ache in his cock. “I was almost expecting a black eye when you kicked me.”

His eyes roamed her heaving chest, her parted lips. Taking her by force at this point was of course an option, but the rewards would not nearly be as good if he did it that way. Even if the thought made him twitch with need. Making her  _want_ him inside of her would keep that bitter, angry gleam in her eyes.

Shepard crawled onto the couch enough to have a place to brace his arms as he leaned in to kiss her, the tang of her still all over his face. Nora just groaned gently, taking in short breaths between kisses.

The smell of her all over him was intoxicating, and he took one of her hands, guiding it to his belt buckle. Nora didn’t need any more prompting, both hands dropping to unbuckle his belt as her teeth dug into his lip. She unzipped him, unbuttoning his pants, and without further ado, she leaned forward a little, hand grasping hold of James’ cock.

“... _shhhhit_ Nora, baby. You really got me going…”

He wasn’t  _huge_ , but he was decently sized, and slightly curved upward. Perhaps more surprising was that he was cut. Nora’s thumb swiped over the head of his cock and wiped a bead of precome over him, her fist pumping him slowly.

Shepard groaned at the feel of her hands on him. Soft, warm--a really distinct difference from his own beat up, calloused touch. She grabbed the waistband of his pants with her other hand and started to push them down. There was an old gunshot wound on his upper thigh, long healed, that was exposed as he shifted to get his pants down. Her thumb traced it.

Briefly his brows knitted in annoyance. He still had his boots on so he couldn’t get out of the rest of his clothes as quickly as he wanted. There were ways to work around this, of course.

“Stand up,” he ordered gruffly, and Nora shakily got to her feet, her eyes narrowing at him.

“Don’t give me that look,” Shep grunted as he picked her up, expecting her legs to wrap around him “...you still fucking stood, didn’t you?”

“You don’t need to be a dick about it,” she shot back. She would’ve folded her arms if she were still standing, but instead she held onto his shoulders, and did as he expected, both legs sliding about his waist.

Shep’s grin was more of a baring of teeth, as he took a few steps carrying her. He leaned in to capture her mouth with his, pressing her back into the wall. She felt the muscles of his arms working beneath her fingertips. He angled his hips, pressing the tip of himself against her slit, moving to find her entrance. Nora shifted, moving her body until the head was pushing past her lower lips.

As soon as there was the slightest bit of give he shoved her hard against the wall with his weight and stuffed himself inside of her to the hilt. Nora let out a winded grunt, and sucked in a breath through her teeth, her nails digging into his shoulders with each inch that pushed into her. It had been a while since someone had pinned her up against the wall like this, and it was only thanks to the slick coating her that it didn’t hurt more than a slight burn as his cockhead thrust inside her.

“One track dick,” Nora drawled.

He drew in a shuddering breath.  _Shit fucking dammit,_  her heat felt good around his cock.

“Been called worse.”

“I bet.”

Canting his hips, he shifted around inside of her, watching her face to find that sweet spot. He knew when he’d found it, because Nora’s eyes widened, her teeth clenching, sharp gasp sucked in between her lips.

“That’s a sexy fucking look you’ve got on your face,” Shepard said, his voice low in his chest. He thrust a few times, to work that patch inside of her, eyes glued to her expression. Nora tried to keep her teeth clamped together as his cock brushed that spot, but on the third thrust, her jaw relaxed and her eyes closed. More of those gasps followed each time he ground against it. Her nails dug in harder.

“That’s it, babe.” He bit and sucked at her neck, her collarbone, hell anywhere his mouth could reach, pumping in and out of her with an increasingly relentless pace. Some of the grease paint from his forehead was running down his face in beads of sweat. Nora’s head buried itself in his neck, both her arms wrapping around him, breasts pressing against his chest. The coarse hair rubbed at her nipples, little pulses of pleasure rushing through her in response.

A few panting gasps from him and he slowed briefly, grunted.

“...how flexible are you?” There was a grin in the question.

“...very,” she replied, after a long pause.

Shep lowered a little, slipping out of her as he set one of her feet on the floor. He kept her other leg slung over his arm.

“Lean back against the wall a little.”

Nora pressed her back to the wood, her eyes closing briefly at the drag of his cock against her. She  _could_  put her foot on his shoe. It wasn’t like he’d feel it.

Sliding back into her this time was not an issue, and he had a hand free now to grab a handful of her hair as he fucked her. She tried to form words and inform him that hair pulling was  _not_  her thing, but as the raider’s cock began to saw back and forth against her sweet spot with unnerving accuracy, all she could do was grip his wrist and try to dislodge his hand. The only thing that left her mouth was a series of multiple winded moans.

“ _Fffuck_ ,” Shepard murmured, watching her tits bounce as he slapped against her. She was like a hit of jet--her body around him made him focus on the friction, the heat, the sound and smell of their sweat mingling. He let go of her hair to grab one of those ample breasts, palming and massaging before his pace stuttered briefly so he could concentrate enough to pinch her nipple lightly. Nora replied by scratching her hand down his back, her brief frown wiped by the next few thrusts, schooling her face into parted lips and closed eyes. It was that look again, the one that could have been pain but wasn’t, not based on the way she was responding. The sharp, breathless cries that were escaping her were  _all_  ecstasy.

And  _fuck_ , Nora wasn’t sure if she hated him for making her feel that way.

“C’mon, Nora, babe. Let me hear that voice of yours.” He lifted the leg he still had ahold of to rest her ankle against his shoulder. He rubbed his face where he could reach, nuzzling her calf. Nora’s eyes widened. He grabbed her other leg and did the same, taking one last look down before he gripped her hips firmly and drove himself into her.

Shepard added a roll to his thrusts, so he could press on her clit each time he thrust. The face that Nora made at the first few thrusts was something between pleasure and sheer  _outrage_ , still leaning back against the wall as his cock thrust into her. Her body shook. Twice now, he’d curtailed her pleasure, spoiling the slow growing coil in order to rearrange the way he was fucking her, and  _god_ , she just wanted to  _cum_  now.

Another roll, another pitch of his hips, to catch her clit on the way in, and then the spot inside of her on the way out.

“Teasing you is too good,” Shep panted, his hazy blue eyes burning with pleasure. His voice dipped watching her face. “I love... how much you--fucking hate my guts.”

She shot him a semi-victorious grin before his fucking drove it from her face. “B-big...estimate...of y-your… _oh, fuck!_ ” She sucked in a deep breath before expelling it in a strangled cry.  _“Importance,”_  she managed to growl as the coil started to wind tight.

“You--” Shepard was panting as he spoke, “still--gonna fuckin’...”

 _“What?”_  she growled, her nails raking across the wall behind her.

He was still managing to rock his hips in a way that added pressure to all the right places. A flash of teeth as he sneered. “...Still--gonna… think that when... _fuck, damn_ you got a good fucking pussy...”

He growled at the inability to finish his statement and just began to plow her. Nora’s eyes shut, and she slid her legs off his shoulders, hooking them into his arms. Her thighs spread wide, and she pushed herself off the wall, wrapping her arms around his neck again.

The raider was done teasing, and focused on the way she was starting to twitch around him every time he caught the right angle. Shoving her back against the wall, he pinned her there and fucked her deep and hard. He could feel her chest rising and falling hurriedly against his own, more of those sharp cries filling the room as he took her.

Nora’s thighs began to shake as the pressure mounted, her helpless noises filling the room each time he dragged himself against that spot. Her hips rolled with his, and her hands slid across his back, nails dragging over the skin as her head tucked in beside his jaw. Her lips traced his neck, a tremor rushing through her. Every time...he

“... _oh god…_ ” she whimpered,  _“oh, fuck...fuck!”_

“... _fuck…_ ” Was one of the few articulate words escaping him, along with the growls of pleasure and panting grunts. Well, that and  _Nora._  Her nails scratched at him again, her teeth scraping along his neck as the pleasure wound tight. Her whole body tensed, arching up in his arms. Nora let out a long, sharp shriek as relief rushed through her, her walls clamping down on James’ cock. Her hips kept rocking with his, and Nora bit him, shaking.

Shepard didn’t expect the bite.

“ _SHIT._ ”

He howled. His rhythm was erratic now as he fucked her against the wall, the sound of their flesh meeting spurring him on. He was greedy, wanting to come while she was still writhing on him. He pulsed inside of her--he was getting close. Pressure building in him and all he could comprehend was the electrifying feeling building in him, the press of her tits, and that wordless wail of hers still ringing in his ears, and her teeth in his neck--his thighs were burning with the effort but he was close.  _So_ close…

Overstimulated mewls escaped her lips as her shaky nails scraped across his back, her toes curling in her boots.

 _“Shep,”_  she whimpered, her lips skimming up his jaw. She could tell he was close, and she raked her nails down his back again.

“ _Nora--_ ” Shep’s voice was ragged as he bucked against her, once, twice and then was filling her up. Guess it was a little too late to pull out. Not that she seemed to care. Hell, the broad  _moaned_  as he came into her cunt.

“ _Fuck--fuck… God…”_ He fought to keep his balance, leaning them against the wall as his world spun with the force of his climax. He could just about feel Nora shifting around, her leg straightening up before it bent back against her chest. He realised she was trying to get her leg free when her hand closed around his wrist, moving his hand to settle against the wall behind her. James immediately crushed her against the wood. Nora let out a gasp.

“Shit…” he repeated, gasping for breath.

“Put...me...down,” she managed.

Shepard did, his body shaking a bit still, throwing a chuckle in her direction as he leaned his forehead against the wall. Nora’s legs almost gave out, and she grabbed hold of the couch to use it as a crutch. She sat shakily on the arm and immediately slipped onto the cushion, sitting there panting.

Once he caught his breath enough, he watched her out of the corner of his eye and spoke, “...really like seeing you mad.”

Nora glanced up at him and rolled her eyes. “Guessed that.”

The raider bent to pick his shirt up off the floor, then tossed it in Nora’s direction.

“Mop up with that, if you want.”

The General’s eyes dropped to her sex once the shirt was in her hand. White liquid dripped from the slit, smearing across the couch cushions.

“You do it,” she fired back. “If it bothers you.”

“If you insist,” he gave her that toothy smirk and walked--or wobbled--toward the couch, dropping to his knees. Shepard actually  _winked_ cheekily before he shuffled closer and bent his face toward the mess on her skin. Nora’s breath hitched, her body twitching in expectation.

With long, languid sweeps of his tongue, he began to ‘clean’ her up. He drew back to lick his lips experimentally. Nora’s thighs parted widely, but she didn’t slide her fingers into his hair. Looked like they were back to her tearing her nails into the couch. Locking eyes with hers, he lowered his mouth back to his work. He paid careful attention to her lower lips, slipping his tongue between them, lapping to draw more of the mess out of her. Each time his stubble scratched against her, Nora whined.

The sound of heavy steps on the stairs caught Shep’s attention, and he decided to ignore it and nibble at Nora’s thigh a little. Until there was a heavy knock on the door. Nora’s head turned, her arms flying to cover her breasts.

“Hey, boss?” Gage’s voice called. “You, uh, you done?”

The look Shep shot towards the door was venomous. “Fuck off, Gage.”

Gage laughed, and then they heard him walking back down the stairs.

“...impatient bastard,” Shepard muttered, nuzzling between Nora’s legs. The General let out a soft ‘uh!’, her eyes closing.

He sealed his lips around her clit, trying to ignore the muffled exchange coming up through the floorboards. A few hard sucks, and he slipped three of his fingers into her, crooked, and then withdrew them. Nora’s body tensed up, and as he pulled his fingers away, she arched, her legs shaking. She was torn between grabbing his hair and shoving him away again.

Wiping his mouth, Shepard stood. He was partially erect again. Nora’s eyes moved to the raider’s cock, and she tried not to lick her lips.

“You’re clean.” He gestured like a showman. “My turn.”

Nora bit her lip, placing both hands on his hips. She gently dragged her nails down his thighs, before placing a kiss on his stomach just below an old scar. Her lips kissed down the trail of hair that led to his cock, and without prompting, Nora ran her tongue down from the base to the head. He twitched beneath her tongue.

The General’s lack of hesitation surprised him, but it only took her tongue running along the length of him before his hand curled into her hair. Nora’s lips fastened around his tip, sucking gently. Her thighs pressed together, and she made a soft noise as her tongue played with the underside of his cock, just below the head.

That drew a groan from him that he hadn’t intended.  _Shit, Christ. Fuck. She was damn good at giving head._  As if she could hear the thoughts in his head, her lips pressed forward, slipping a few inches of his cock past her lips and bobbing her head back and forth. A few fingertips stroked over the unattended inches, drawing lines and circles over him. The fingers started at his balls and ran up and down him, moving with her mouth.

“You’re--” Shep choked, “-- _real fucking good at this._ ”

_Did she just fucking laugh with a dick in her mouth?!_

Her hand wrapped around his cock like some kind of power move, and her other hand slid between his legs to play with his sack, cupping it as her lips and tongue massaged him. She wasn’t particularly fast, but…

The  _only_  thing that kept him from grabbing her head and thrusting into her until she choked was the likelihood of her probably trying to bite his dick off. Instead, the raider let his pleasure escape him in hisses and moans. His hips jerked occasionally, but he behaved himself.

Nora didn’t plan on doing the same.

The hand playing with his balls suddenly slid up to his back, and she dragged vicious nails over his skin.

He reacted with a violent thrust into her mouth, and his self-control wavered. Both of his hands were tangled in her hair now. Nora immediately withdrew her lips to the tip of his cock before releasing him completely. Her hands slid over his hips, digging her nails in. Her lips kissed their way down his cock. There were obvious lipstick rings marking his length, and she squeezed his hips. Her left hand returned to running over him as she licked his tip, tracing the flat of her tongue down the side of him.

“That all?” he panted, his brows furrowing.

“You reap what you sow,” Nora told him, and stood. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her teeth immediately going to leave numerous bites along the skin. Shep let his hands drop from her hair to her ass, squeezing. Nora groaned, her thigh sliding up his.

“You’ve got a nice fucking ass, General,” he told her, raising a hand. Nora immediately reached back and grabbed his wrist before he could lay a smack on the beautiful flesh. His teeth bared. “Spoiling my fun?”

“Not much fun for me if I don’t like it,” she shot back.

“Scared to let the big bad raider boss put some bruises on your pretty butt?” he taunted. Nora released his hand and stepped away from him, moving past him just a fraction. Her hands raised to her hair, removing the pins one by one. Her hair flowed down her back, sweeping her shoulder blades.

Shepard’s whole body turned as he watched her movements, the way her ass moved when she took a step, the curve of her hip. He grinned when he caught the briefest of glimpses of his teeth marks on her thigh. Nora turned, her hand full of bobby pins, and she placed them down on the table. He was still wearing his pants.

“You taking those off?” she drawled.

“Since you asked so  _nicely._ ” He planted himself on the edge of the couch, to unlace his boots. Nora watched with folded arms, covering her breasts.

A heavy thud as his boots were tossed aside, his pants following. Shame she was covering part of the view.

Nora suddenly leaned in, both hands pressing against his chest as she shoved him into the back of the seat, clambering into his lap. She was kissing him before he could protest, and though her weight wasn’t much, she used it as best she could to keep him seated.

She was solid enough with her push to throw him off balance for a moment, and once she was on him he wasn’t too inclined to shove her away.

“Shuffle your ass back,” Nora told him in between kisses, her hands curling into his hair.

Shifting, he took a handful of her ass, giving it a good squeeze. This fucking woman was a walking pinup. Briefly, he thought of her in the Nuka Girl costume stashed at the park and he groaned a little. Nora’s lips pressed against his again, and she ran her wet folds against his erection, trapped below her. It was one slow roll of her hips after another, each time stroking her slick over his already saliva-coated cock.

“You trying to kill me, or fuck me?” Shep managed to ask, trying to move his hips against her. Nora lifted her body, legs spreading wide. Shep’s head slipped down, tucking just above her jaw. If he looked down, he got an eyeful of her tits, but he was distracted when her hand slid between them and wrapped around his cock, pumping him back to full hardness in a matter of moments. She angled the tip against her sex, and  _dropped_ , taking him to the hilt in one movement. The hand that had been holding him raked nails down his belly as she let out a strangled cry of pleasured pain.

“Both!” she gasped out, her forehead pressing against his.

“ _God! Fuck!_ ” He snarled breathlessly, grasping at the flesh of her rear. He drew his hands up her sides, cupping her breasts and playing with her nipples. Nora didn’t leave either of them much space to breathe either. She rose a few inches, then dropped her hips again, a cry escaping her lips as she began to set a slow, rough pace.

Finding the bend of her neck with his mouth, he bit her--payback for her little love mark from earlier. At this rate, he’d have to concentrate to walk out of here in a straight line. Nora squeezed him, her hands sliding into his hair as her hips rocked back and forth. A gasped ‘fuck!’ escaped her as his cock found that spot again. Her nails dragged across his scalp. Thank god he’d let her take control.

He couldn’t find words clearly at this current moment. Nora raking her hands in his hair, the sight, the smell, the  _feel_ of her riding him--oh he could  _really_ get used to this. And the softness of the ass in his hands did  _not_  hurt in the slightest, though he was still sorely tempted to leave big red hand marks on her butt before he left. He couldn’t  _not_. It was delicious, and he hadn’t even  _seen_  it yet.

That thought stuck with him, listening to her gasps and the slick, nasty sounds they were making together. Nora’s body squeezed down around him. The General’s hips bucked faster against his as her laboured panting filled his ear. Shep left another mark on her neck and gave her a little nudge with his cock. Nora’s replying whimper made it tempting to do it again.

“Can you hear yourself on me?” He growled into her skin when there was a particularly wet noise between them. “For all the fight you keep putting up, you’re fucking  _wet_.”

Nora groaned, his voice rushing through her. She could feel it like a throb of heat as she fucked him, her legs parting wider. Her hands slid to his shoulders, nails carving furrows into his chest as she leaned back. Lights flared briefly behind her eyes at this angle, the coiling twist of pressure growing as she moved just a little faster.

Shepard slipped his hand between them, rubbing at her clit as her movement was starting to become erratic. Nora’s teeth bared, her eyes opening wide. The slick sounds that met their ears were practically fucking  _music_.

“I knew you would look good riding me,” he said tightly.  _Concentrate._  He wasn’t ready to come just yet, even if she made some  _amazing_ noises when he did. His fingertips pressed against her nub again, a little harder, moving against her in little circles. The sound Nora made was that noise of simultaneous anger and pleasure, her hips rolling in sharp, insistent bucks as her walls began to squeeze him. Fuck, she was  _close_.

“ _Come for me, Nora_ ,” Shepard ordered, his voice rolling out of him. He thrust into her as she clamped around him. Her nails dragged trails of fire across his body, his name ripping from her lips. It was almost like she couldn’t  _help_  coming on command, her body quaking as she bounced in his lap until her thighs shook against his, slumping into him. Her head tucked itself beneath his neck as her laboured breaths fanned across his chest, her hips slowing and stopping. A dribble or two of slick ran down his cock. Her skin glittered with sweat in the light.

The raider let her rest there for a moment, his skin hot with need for release, before he pulled himself out of her and hefted her over his shoulder. Nora yelped, her body still weak from her orgasm. The best she could muster was some furious pushing, but her arms shook the entire time.

“You may be done, but I’m not General.” With a distinct lack of grace, Shepard clomped over to the desk. Rolling her off of his shoulder, he set her down and bent her over the desk with a cheerful taunt.

“Bottoms up.”

Nora’s leg jerked up as if on instinct to cover herself, her foot hovering over her slit protectively.

“Won’t hurt, I promise,” James said, knocking her ankle aside to stand between her legs. “But you’re probably still going to scream.”

“Says you,” she panted. Her body was still quaking from her climax, and that  _promise_  dripping from Shep’s voice was certainly not helping matters.

She was still slick as he pushed into her with a groan, wrapping his hands around her waist and setting a relentlessly ruthless pace. Nora’s body tensed, her palms pressing against the wood. He didn’t care that she was still sensitive from her orgasm, the feel of her body fighting the edge of electrified friction was delicious. Her leg shot up again, her ankle hooking around the back of his thigh. She pushed herself upwards onto her elbows, her whimpers filling the room as his thrusts spread her open.

“I wanted to--ah shit--do this...to you as soon as I saw you in those boots…” Shep could feel his body coiling as he took pleasure in using her. Nora squeezed down hard on him, her hips fucking him as best they could whilst they were caught in his grip. She managed to push herself up, leaning on her hands. Her nails scraped the wood, and the noises that met her ears made her skin prickle with embarrassment and lust.  _God_ , he was a fucking prick, and she hated how much she was enjoying this.

Nora would hear a sharp slap, followed by a biting sting when the raider slowed long enough to smack her asscheek. Nora’s head whipped around furiously, her eyes meeting his with a look that briefly promised murder before his thrusting forced them closed. He fucking  _laughed_  but it was choked off by a strangled sound of pleasure from him when Nora squeezed him hard once again.

Shepard dug bruises into her hips as his pace became more focused, and his breathing was harsh. This woman was easily one of the sexiest he’d ever had. The fight in her made all of this that much  _better._

Nora reached back and grabbed hold of a handful of his hair, making sure she kept her palm steady against the desk. It was difficult with how sweat-slick her skin was, but she managed it, and she tugged  _hard_  on his hair as she tried her best to rock against him.

“You...remember...I…” she panted, pausing to catch her thoughts. “Don’t...like that.”

“I... _ungh_ …” Her fingers in his hair set his entire body on fire. Shep growled, “...I--do  _remember_ …” He was too consumed by how she felt around his cock to grin about it. Nora was consumed by an urge to bite him for being such a jackass, but with the way he was fucking her, her fury didn’t stay for long. Instead, she reached for his hand and brought it to her breast, still twisting his hair in her grip.

“You fucking  _asshole_ ,” she managed to pant. She could already feel that little ball of pressure slowly stoking as his cock fucked her hard and deep. Her nails left furrows in the wood of the desk as they writhed together.

The way he could feel her walls convulsing around him, her voice ragged as she insulted him--or tried to anyway. He wanted to say something back, but he couldn’t bring himself to concentrate on anything but that tightening, bestial feeling--close to the edge but not quite. Shepard could only make low, heated noises.

He pulsed inside of her, snarling her name, when his orgasm slammed into him. The raider grasped at her crushingly as the purely animalistic feeling of possessiveness overtook him. Nora  _arched_  to take every last drop of his cum like she  _wanted_  it, her moaning filling the air. God--shit--fucking  _damn_ , this woman had something about being filled like this, and he sure as hell wasn’t gonna complain. He twitched again,  _God_  coming in her like this was like hitting a brick wall. His legs were shaking, and he could feel a burning chafe in his knees where he had repeatedly hit the side of the goddamned desk. With the pressure and need gone, he almost felt like a part of him had died inside of Nora.

Damn, that was a good fuck, he thought almost blearily as he became aware of sweat dripping off his temples, sliding down his back. He coughed once, to catch his breath as much as due to the exertion. The heady smell of sex was lingering all around the room.

Nora’s hands left his hair as this thrusts slowed, and she shifted, letting the raider’s cock slip free. Dribbles of cum immediately ran down her leg, and she cupped a hand over her slit, realising that she still hadn’t come. A tight sensation in her core reminded her of that, and without a care for whether or not James could see, Nora hopped up on the desk, spreading herself open with her fingers and rubbing at her clit.

She had just found a rhythm with her fingertips when Shepard’s hand shot out and grasped her wrist. He was still panting a little, and the grease paint on his forehead had begun to run little trails down his face in rivulets. Nora levelled a glare at him.

 _“What?”_  she growled.

Wordlessly, he pulled her hand up over her head until she either had to stand or be hoisted painfully up. Nora chose to stand, confused.

Catching her other wrist with his free hand, he pushed her stumbling backwards until her back hit a wall. No fucking way was he going to let her come again so easily. He leaned his weight into her a bit.

“I thought you were done,” she taunted breathlessly.

With a shift and a smirk, he held both of her wrists above her head. Nora was forced to stand on the balls of her feet, cum dripping down her thighs.

“Well this is a damn fine picture,” Shep said mildly, appraising the view. He’d particularly savour the image of his jizz leaving trails down her legs. Maybe even file it away for later. Nora’s arms strained against him. Her breasts pressed against his chest, and with some irritation she realised she wouldn’t have the leverage to kick against him.

He managed to keep her wrists pinned with one hand, freeing his other to tease her breast languidly. Without the pulsing need fogging his brain, he had all the time in the world.

Nora, on the other hand, was less... _relaxed._  Her thighs shifted, pressing together as his fingers slowly touched her. Her face was still flushed, and squeezing her legs together only encouraged more of the mess to escape her.

Lightly, tantalizingly, he trailed his fingertips down her skin. He stopped just below her naval, smiling lazily at her. Nora tried to push her hips up into his touch, but she  _really_  lacked any slack to do so. His hand stilled maddeningly against her.

Shep leaned in close enough to breathe against her collarbone, kissing it lightly. When he licked his lips he tasted the salt of her sweat, and kissed her just below the first.

“What are you doing?” she murmured.

“These girls have probably been feeling left out,” he replied in mock compassion. Then he continued to kiss his way down her breast, before taking her nipple between his lips. Nora let out a grunt of pleasure, her head pressing against the wall at the sudden pressure around her nipple. He was  _right_  about that.

A swirl of his tongue, a few light sucks--the raider’s hand crept closer to her sex, brushing the edge of hair there. He kissed his way across to her other breast and teased at that nipple with his mouth too. Nora let out tiny gasps, chest rising and falling each time she inhaled. Little moans escaped her as her clit throbbed, waiting for the attention she hoped he would give her.

He waited a moment longer to relish her little breaths, before finally finding her nub and rubbing little circles around it. Nora let out a sharp gasp, her back arching as she immediately ground her hips into his fingers. He kept a steady gyration there, sucking and teasing her nipples--careful not to use his teeth now. She lifted her thigh just enough to brush his hand with the inside, her eyes closing. Her teeth sank into her lip. She was so  _wet_. It was covering his fingers, clinging to her legs.

“Wonder how long it’d take to fuck you unconscious,” Shep said against her skin, sounding curious. Nora knew she was nearing her limit right this moment. How many orgasms had it been?

“Y-you don’t have the stamina,” she taunted.

He slipped a finger inside of her at that, using his thumb to continue circling her clit. Nora’s hands clenched into fists.

“So I got a little greedy this time.”

A harder press of his thumb circling her. A crook of his finger against that patch that he had since become intimately familiar with. Nora’s body quivered, and this time she breathed out his  _name._

“That’s what I like to hear, sweetheart,” he murmured, sliding a second finger into her. Her lashes fluttered, and she fixed him with a hazy gaze as she tried to roll herself into his touch. With a lazy smile he dipped his mouth to her breast again, enjoying the taste of the salt on her skin.

God, she couldn’t believe she’d just-!

Sure, her name sounded nice when he said it, but she had  _promised_  herself she wouldn’t give that jackass the satisfaction of hearing his name escape her. It was the pressure of his fingers, stoking the slow heat between her thighs.

The way he pleasured her now was deliberate, gentle in comparison to the rough handling of earlier. His patience had paid off as Nora arched into his touch. Though he had to say, he was missing that spark, the fight, satisfying as it was to watch her melt into his hands. Shep satisfied himself with knowing this sort of treatment would throw her a little--at least he hoped. He still felt smothered by that fog of pleasurable exhaustion, his body only moving because he really wanted to hear his name again.

Nora bit down hard on her lip, determined not to do it again as her legs shook each time his fingers pressed and stroked at her. Her eyes found his, darted away and closed before she could get caught up gazing at him.

“You’re still so damn  _wet_ ,” Shep murmured when she looked away.

“You came in me,” Nora stammered.

“Oh this isn’t just me,” he replied, wiggling his fingers enough that there were a few filthy noises. Nora pressed her lips together, head thudding against the wall as she looked away.

“Do you  _always_ moan when someone shoots their load inside of you?”

“Y-yes.” She inhaled sharply. “Don’t get... _fuck_...cocky.”

There was a grin in his voice when he spoke again.

“Dunno, says more about you than me, doesn’t it?”

“Just means-- _ah_ \-- you’re not hot shit,” she groaned.

“Mm  _hmm_.” Shepard pushed a third finger into her, easing it in with little resistance. Nora wriggled, pushing herself down into his hand. She was absolutely  _not_  going to plead for him, no matter what.

“Nothing else to say?” He whispered, watching her face with an unwavering expectation. The raider’s fingers moved in and out of her steadily, stroking, savouring every wet noise between her legs. Nora turned her head to glare at him.

“What are you expecting?” she breathed, her eyes falling to his mouth briefly.

Shep leaned in and kissed her abruptly, his tongue sweeping across her lips and nipping. Nora moaned, hurriedly returning the gesture as her teeth sunk into his lower lip before she soothed the marks with her own tongue. He kissed her with a rough, suffocating abandon, letting her move against his hand. She whimpered into his mouth as she felt her orgasm slowly growing, those fingers making her thighs shake with each stroke against her sweet spot.

Nora’s little breathless gasps encouraged Shepard to break the kiss so he could focus more on what his hand was doing. He wanted her to come undone while he was lucid enough to watch the way her lips parted, pupils unfocused and hazy with pleasure.

“Oh  _god_ ,” she whimpered, her back arching as she got  _so, so close…_

Every second of his fingers slowly stoking that tension had her fighting the urge to plead with him. She had to stand there and  _take_  it, on her tiptoes with her legs tensed.

“Oh  _god_ ,” she said again, gulping in air. Shivers rushed up and down her body, that pressure drawing tighter and tighter. She was going to  _snap_.

“Listen to yourself,” Shep’s voice was low as he watched her, felt the tremors of tension running through her. “You’re gonna come on the fingers of a raider, baby. How does it feel?”

Nora sucked in a breath, and her eyes screwed shut, her lips parting. There was no sound from her mouth for a few seconds as the back of her head pressed against the wall, and then there was a long, drawn-out cry as tremors wracked her, a mixture of slick and cum dripping down his fingers. Her walls squeezed him tightly, and as his hand kept stroking, fucking her slowly. He could see that she was desperate to lift her legs, to kick out, do  _something_  with them, but he knew that she knew neither of them had the strength for that shit.

God, her face was fucking  _beautiful._

Her hands had tensed into fists as her hips bucked into his touch with what little leverage she had, and he abused that sweet spot between her thighs until whimpers of protest filled the air and she began to try and struggle from his grip. Shep grinned, and leaned down, his lips wrapping around her nipple and sucking. Nora swore loudly, her wrists pushing against his grip.

 _“Fuckfuckfuckfuck,”_  filled the air like a desperate mantra but she never said  _please_. It was...pretty impressive, actually. He licked his lips when he looked at her with raised eyebrows.

“You can’t be done  _already_  can you?”

Nora tried to glare at him but his fingers were still moving with enough pressure to force her eyes shut.

Finally,  _finally_ he withdrew his fingers from her. Nora sagged against the wall, panting. Honestly at this point, Shepard felt like he could use a hot shower. He let her wrists go, leaning against the desk. Nora stumbled, her hands catching the edge of the desk, and she pulled herself onto its surface, panting loudly.

After a moment or two of silence, Shep pushed off the table and went to retrieve his coat, bending to dig around for his cigarettes. Nora rolled onto her front and watched him, her eye catching a tattoo on his back. She squinted.

The image itself was unevenly faded, a scar ripped through the top portion of the image, making it fairly hard to make out. What Nora could see clearly were a number of tally marks, eight in total, just under some faded numbers.

Shep stood, and the tat was a bit more distinct. The top was the abstraction of a four-legged animal--a cat or wolf?--leaping over two crossed rifles. The numbers 1-0-8 were easier to make out, embellished as they were against his skin. Something prickled in her memory. What was the importance of 108 that he’d had it inked into his skin?

The only 108 she could think of would be 108th regiment. But that was Pre-War. Way before Shep’s time.

“What’s your tattoo?” she asked. “Can’t work out what the animal is.”

“A fox,” he said absently, finding his matches and lighting a slightly bent cigarette. Nora wrinkled her nose.

“And the 108?”

“Shit better left dead and buried.” The cherry at the end of his cig brightened as he inhaled. His brow knitted. What was with all the personal questions suddenly?

Nora’s eyes widened as she looked him over. Ran his name through her mind a few times. She sat up abruptly, swallowing. Foxes. 108. Okay, it wasn’t implausible, right? She couldn’t have been the  _only_  one to get out of Vault 111. Maybe he was from Concord. Maybe he was in there before she and Nate got in.

“Fox Company,” she said softly.

James Shepard stopped. He didn’t twitch, or gasp, or even breathe. For a moment he just seemed to disconnect entirely, and the only thing anchoring him to that moment was the fact that his heart was still beating.

He swore softly, looking at her from over his shoulder, then turning to really  _look_ at this woman. She was perched atop the desk like a pinup. But now that he’d remembered, he knew he’d seen her before. Once, for a brief second, Major Pendleton had pulled out a photograph of a beautiful woman in her wedding dress. It had been black and white, so nothing could have warned him about the blue eyes or the  _exact_  colour of her skin. But sure as shit, he’d just fucked Nate Pendleton’s wife, 210 years after all the fuckery of Alaska.

“ _Shit,_ ” he said again, “ _Pendleton._  You’re--”

He let out a ragged sigh, that had more to do with exhausted exasperation than any guilt. Taking one more drag, he pinched the end of his cigarette out before dropping it to the floor.

“That would be me,” she agreed slowly. “So I guess you knew Nate.”

“ _Godshittingfuck,_ here I thought I was done with these goddamn nasty surprises.”

“The world likes to throw us curveballs,” Nora finally said. She swallowed, and staggered off the desk, moving to collect her clothes from the floor.

He scooped his pants off of the floor and pulled them on silently, suddenly feeling a distinct lack of afterglow and a vague headache between his eyes. The world was an overly ironic shithole. Typical. What was the bright side? Watching her hook the clasp of her bra, he figured good sex was a decent start, maybe?

She wiped the mess off her legs with a cloth she pulled from her coat. All right. More than decent, given the circumstances. Shepard was lacing his boots, smiling mirthlessly to himself.

“I’m not about to sit here bellyaching about how much was lost,” he said. Drawing himself up, slinging his coat over his shoulder he grinned toothily, “I guess we have more in common than we first thought huh? It was a damn fine fuck though.”

She slid her underwear back on, flushing. Her breathing was still a little laboured, her hair clinging wetly to her skin.

“You can keep Hangman’s Alley,” she told him after a pause. “But you don’t get to come crying to me if you get in trouble. You’re on your own.”

“I’m sure you mean that, Sweetheart. But I’m also sure I’ll be seeing those damn fine legs of yours again too.”

“Sure, if your boys step out of line,” she shot back. “Tell Preston to bring my stuff up, won’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah, kisses to you too, General.”

He winked, though he was still working to fight back the flood of memories. Now he needed a drink. Or five.

She put her hands on her hips, staring at him.

On his short walk past her, he gave her ass a little squeeze, breathing into her ear.

“Remember me tonight, Nora.”

Her breath caught, and she swallowed.

“Hope it falls off,” she muttered.

He laughed, tramping down the stairs with the biggest shit-eating grin plastered over his face. Dishevelled, shirtless, and positively reeking of sex, he delightedly informed Preston that his General needed her Stuff. Preston’s expression was stony, his eyes hateful. James wondered how long the two of them had been sitting there. Had they both tried to listen or had Garvey tried to block out the sounds of Nora getting fucked?

“Wow, Boss. Took you long enough,” Gage drawled putting out--from the look of the pile--his seventeenth or eighteenth cigarette.

“Negotiations were tricky.”

“ _Sure_  Boss. That why it sounded like you were breakin’ furniture up there?”

Both raiders ignored the chilly air Preston gave off, Shepard cracking his neck and Gage sighing heavily. They  _did_ still need their weapons though, and the Overboss was glad to hassle the Minuteman just a little longer.

“You still have our stuff.”

Preston gestured with his head to a pile of weapons in the corner. In the other corner was what he assumed to be Nora’s stuff.

“I think it’s best you leave, fast,” the Minuteman added.

Shepard settled his coat on his shoulders, feeling a sting when the leather pressed against some of the scratches in his back. He didn’t  _take his time_ gearing up, but the raider also didn’t hurry.

“Don’t bother sending anyone to Hangman’s,” Shep said as he turned to the door. “It’s our turf now.”

“Yer gonna get yerself shot, Boss,” Gage said as they were walking out. James stretched, grinning.

“After what I just did? I’d die happy,” the Overboss retorted. Gage rolled his eyes.

“Let’s get you over to your new settlement to see how shit it is, before one of these boys shoots you,” Gage muttered.


End file.
